


[马诺俊]No more lemonade Page2（马俊）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 我真的太困了，原谅这个结尾吧……





	[马诺俊]No more lemonade Page2（马俊）

“不喜欢了。”

“啪！”李马克从床上掉了下来。

他梦到仁俊差点死了，还梦到仁俊说不喜欢自己！

李马克对自己喜欢女孩子这件事产生了怀疑，他拍拍自己仿佛灌了15斤水的头，决定先去组织黄仁俊报名。

谁知在报名现场，黄仁俊根本不鸟他，瞅都没瞅他一眼就直接签下了自己的名字，带着自己的蓝猫离开了现场。李马克颇为头疼，事情还是朝他梦里那样发展了！

不能阻止报名，那就只能暗箱操作了！李马克悄悄找到熟人将黄仁俊拉到自己小队下，把在梦中出现的李帝努安插在李东赫的队里。

战争如期爆发，黄仁俊也一如梦中那般不理会自己，李马克这次没有试图说服自己，而是厚着脸皮黏上去。一开始黄仁俊和妹妹都不理会他，李马克便死皮赖脸地让辛巴跟着他们。最先败阵下来的是妹妹，辛巴跟了没两天，英短蓝猫就和大混成一团了，留黄仁俊在一边吹胡子瞪眼地看着。

黄仁俊的态度不是没有软化，而是那句“你可以不用来问了”太让他伤心，但李马克最近的行为又让他捉摸不定，于是在弄清李马克的想法前，他选择了逃避。

记忆中的那天终于要到了，李马克从凌晨开始紧张，傍晚时分，他曾试图让黄仁俊跟自己回哨兵营别去向导营。黄仁俊用看神经病的眼神看了他一眼，走进了向导营。

李马克别无他法，因为不确定梦中的偷袭是否会发生，他不敢通知上级，只能默默让自己小队待命，自己在向导营附近潜伏。

半夜，偷袭者果然来了。李马克摁响了警报，顿时所有人都醒了，整个基地陷入了混乱。

向导营还是被点燃了。

李马克拨开逃离人群往里冲，他大声喊着黄仁俊的名字，烟雾蒙住了他的五感，让他陷入了轻微狂躁的状态。“仁俊！你在哪！”他强压着不适继续搜索，终于在餐厅的角落发现了被木头压住腿的黄仁俊。

黄仁俊已经陷入了半昏迷状态，英短奄奄一息地伏在他身上。“仁俊！”李马克一个箭步冲上去，辛巴将蓝猫抛到自己背上，然后不停用舌头舔黄仁俊的脸。

“马克哥？”黄仁俊稍微恢复了意识，抓着李马克的袖子不愿松手。“腿好痛……”李马克握着他的手，说：“乖，很快就不痛了。”。他站起身，开始搬压在黄仁俊身上的木头。

“马克哥。”“嗯？”李马克正使尽全力搬动木头，还要分出注意力去留意火势，差点就错过了黄仁俊的声音。“我是不是要死啦。”“胡说！”李马克握着滚烫的木头往后拉，听到这句话差点松手。“有我在，你怎么会死！”

“但我感觉我真的快死了。”黄仁俊的精神海陷入了混乱，辛巴背上的蓝猫渐渐变得透明起来。“可是我还不想死……”他躺在地上，眼泪不停从眼角滑落。“我都还没跟李马克说我爱你，还没和他一起喝我最喜欢的柠檬汽水，我不想死……呜……”

辛巴舔去他的泪水，仰头发出悲怆的吼声。“我知道，我知道。”李马克擦去额角的汗，奋力一抬，终于把木头抬离了黄仁俊的腿。

他抱起黄仁俊，带着两个精神体开始逃离火场。才踩出建筑的那一刻，向导营便倒坍在了熊熊火光中。李马克直奔临时搭建的医疗棚，此时黄仁俊已完全陷入了昏迷。

“仁俊！醒醒啊黄仁俊！”不顾满手被烫出来的水泡，李马克跪在床边握着黄仁俊的手，眼球中布满红血丝，俨然一副快进入狂躁的模样。医疗人员都是普通人，根本拉不动面前的哨兵，甚至还被对方可怕的眼神吓得后退了好几步。

经验丰富的老兵赶到，抽过平衡剂给李马克来了一针。“只要你醒过来，我什么都答应你好不好。喝柠檬汽水什么都行……”李马克强撑了几分钟，最终还是晕过去了，失去意识前还一直拉着黄仁俊的手。

 

“仁俊！”李马克惊醒，床边坐在轮椅上的黄仁俊正在给他削苹果。“醒啦。”黄仁俊放下苹果，递过去一杯水。李马克慌乱地从床上坐起来拉着他的手，“仁俊你没事吧！”他把黄仁俊从上到下摸了一遍，连在旁边和辛巴玩耍的妹妹也没放过。

辛巴不满地排掉他的手，把妹妹放回自己肚子上。“早都没事了，就你这个非伤员还一直没醒。”黄仁俊被摸得两耳发烫，隐藏在石膏下的脚趾微微蜷缩。“没事就好。”李马克舒了一口气，直直地躺床上。

“你之前说过的话还算不算数啊？”黄仁俊问，“什么话？”李马克疑惑道。

“就陪我喝柠檬汽水嗯……”

下一秒房间里的两只精神体齐齐用爪子捂住了眼睛，黄仁俊的耳朵也彻底红透了。

“当然算啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的太困了，原谅这个结尾吧……


End file.
